Item Selling Guide/Technical
This is the "technical" section, kept apart from the eyes of the casual players. Prepare yourself for endless details and many tables, should you wander here! Standard Equipment First we'll try to explain the values of the Standard Equipment. The price is calculated differently for weapons and armor. * Weapons have a "common value" that is applied to any Poor, Inferior, or Common qualities (negative or no MR bonus), and then are priced depending on their MR Value, that it turn depends on Quality. * The value of armor pieces depends only of their SP bonus. The SP bonus depends from the body slot it's destined to, the material and the quality. Quality The Quality of the items is an 8-step scale ranging from Poor to Unmatched. For example, if a Common Hide Helm has a +1 SP bonus, a Well-Crafted one will have a +3 SP bonus, while an Inferior one won't have any bonus. There are no Poor quality armor pieces in the Standard Equipment. Also, there are other qualities out of this scale: * Conjured: Items 154 through 186. They're only attainable through Conjuration. * Imbuable: Items that can be imbued with Icons. The only imbuable items in the game are sold in Kyul-Thanor * No quality: Some items don't have a Quality rating. These are mostly Misc Items and some very old ones from the start of the game. * Magical quality. Magical items can have any kind of bonuses, and thus they comprise most of the most interesting ones. Real Value based on Bonus |valign="top"| |} The Item Values associated with these bonuses are almost the same for all weapons of the same quality, as shown in the MR Bonus Table above. Some weapons like Battle Axes, Broad Swords, Halberds, Longswords, Scythes, Two-handed Swords and War Axes have a little extra value in some qualities, usually 25 gold, and up to 50 gold in Unmatched quality (only Two-handed Sword and War Axe). These increments do not happen in all qualities (for example, a Sturdy Longsword's value is 125 gold (+25 extra vs standard), but an Unmatched Longsword's value is the standard 2500 gold). Because of the erratic nature of these bonuses, if you need the exact value please check the Item Selling Guide/Reference Table. Encumbrance and SP bonus reference tables |valign="top"| |- |Notes: * Value of Standard armor pieces without SP bonus is always 1 gold, no matter the piece. *Leather values are the same as Padded ones. *Hide values are the same as Studded Leather and Bone ones. *Ring values are the same as Scale and Chain ones. *Splint values are the same as Banded ones. *Materials with equivalent value have also the same encumbrance, thus: |- style="height:10px" | |- |align=left|'Compact Armor Encumbrance Table' |- | |- |Some slots have alternative names for some qualities. For example there are no Padded Helms, they're called Padded Caps, and similarly there are no Leather Caps but Leather Helms. Shirts, Caps, Sashes and Gloves only appear in Padded quality, equal in effect to Leather Breastplates, Helms, Belts and Gauntlets. According to this, we can see that Sturdy Ring Boots (+3 SP) have the same value as, for example, Inferior Scale Breastplate, Well-crafted Leather Sleeves or Common Ring Helm. |} |} Look-up tables for main shops Although how much gold will each shop offer for each item can be approximated with a percentage, as seen on Item Selling Guide, the true mechanism is a little more erratic than that, and while it's possible that there is a true formula, so far any attempts to find it have been fruitless. That doesn't mean that we can't tell exactly what a shop is going to offer for an item. We can build a look-up table for each shop that will tell us how much the shop will offer for a certain Real Value. The same shop will always have the same offer for the same Real Value, no matter the item type. These tables only contain real values, that is, each correlation has been found by taking one or more items to the shop and asking for the price at the selling interface. This method has a limitation: one can only test prices for items that one have in the inventory or residences, and that the shop will buy. So feel free to add more correlations if you find more values. Graldok's range of values, in fact, is missing several prices correlations because one can't sell Misc. items there. This tables include all possible values for all Standard Equipment, but they also include other ones. They're meant to be the central repository for this kind of info in this wiki. Each shop only have values listed until its "Limit". This limit is the point you reach the shop's gold max, and any higher real values will always be met with the same max offer. |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Other Equipment Speculations about how prices are established based on items characteristics. # Each item has a fixed intrinsic value # Some of them can be approximated based on several factors: ##Bonus to MR, SP, NV and Stats ##Magical quality ##Special powers ##other factors So even if we can approximate an item's Real Value by looking at it, the value is not directly calculated from that data, but instead set at item creation time. This is why some items do not exactly fit their bonuses. Category:Items Category:Data pages